jodido destino
by lighting135
Summary: 25 de diciembre del 2012, un día el cual no tenia importancia para mi era como todos los demás, aun que muchos podrían hacer planes para salir a relajarse y disfrutar de la navidad con sus familiares y amigos, yo real mente prefería estar solo, no me molestaba estar solo, a diferencia de los demás para mi era mas que acogedor la soledad. este cap es gracias a mi onee-sama melissa
1. Chapter 1

25 de diciembre del 2012, un día el cual no tenia importancia para mi era como todos los demás, aun que muchos podrían hacer planes para salir a relajarse y disfrutar de la navidad con sus familiares y amigos, yo real mente prefería estar solo, no me molestaba estar solo, a diferencia de los demás para mi era mas que acogedor la soledad .

Lo que mas me encantaba era crear música, escucharla y mas que nada que tuviera un significado para mi, mi instrumento favorita el piano.

Preferí quedarme en casa, puesto que mis amigos estaban de vacaciones con sus familias, en cambio yo solo los tenia a ellos, mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenia 6 años, meses después del divorcio mi padre se suicidó frente a mis narices, lo cual me hace recordar la palabras que me dijo antes de morir, creo que fue un " ya no ahi razón para vivir si no la tengo a mi lado", fue un poco egoísta de parte de mi padre real mente avía una razón y esa era YO , en ese momento odie a mi padre pero a la ves sentí un poco de decepción al saber que era una persona estúpida por creer que sin mi madre no podría vivir, por dios habiendo cientos de mujeres en este mundo y por una sola mujer fue capas de morir.

Todo iba tan bien hasta que mi panza gruño, ahora que mas da a cocinar, pero al abrir la puerta de mi refrigerado solo encontré un poco de verduras y una botella de jugo, ¿Como no pude olvidar que hoy tenia que hacer las compras ? Tome mi chaqueta y busque mis zapatos, tenia que ir a comprar la despensa, justo cuando estaba tan bien en mi apartamento.

.

.

.

Sin duda correr por las mañanas me encantaba era real mente lo que necesitaba para empezar mi dia, muchos podrían decir que estaba loca pero el que sea navidad no me impide correr.

Vivo frente a un parque en el cual corro, mi amiga siempre me mira por precaución pero le e dicho que no lo aga me hace sentir incómoda, ella y yo somos mas que amigas, crecimos juntas nuestros padres se llevaban tan bien que por asi decirlo se proclamaron familia, ellos no están con nosotros viven en otro ciudad .

—ya fue mucho, déjalo por hoy— fueron las palabras que grito mi amiga para que parara de correr, me detuvo y la mire con enojo, le respondí que no era una niña para que estuviera diciéndome que hacer y que no hacer.

—no es eso es solo que tenemos que ir al centro comercial — me dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi .

Me quede observándola por un momento, su cara esta en una especie de...bur, No pude terminar fui interceptada por una bola de nieve, que sasha me lanzo.

Lo único que le dije fue —inmadura— y ella solo saco la lengua para después decirme que me fuera a bañar y arreglarme para ir al centro comercial, no tuve mas opción que acatar sus ordenes, por una ves .

Después de unos minutos en la ducha me cambie y nos fuimos al comprar lo necesario.

.

.

.

Llegue al centro comercial y empecé con mis compras, quería terminar lo mas rápido posible e ir a mi casa a tocar piano.

Estaba en el departamento de limpieza, buscando un limpiador de pisos y ventanas muy recomendado, pero al parecer no lo encontraba, y justo cuando di la vuelta y como por arte de magia lo vi estaba arriba de los limpiadores para muebles.

Me estire todo lo que pude pues por mi estatura no podría alcanzarlo, si hanji mi descerebrada amiga estuviera aquí no faltaría un comentario, estupida mente ofensivo hacia mi, y justo cuando sentía alcanzarlo, un brazo de tez medio morena, tomo el limpiador seguido de un — aqui tienes amiguito— la mire con enojo.

ella solo mantenía una sonrisa de ojos cerrados, tal parece que aun no se avía percatado que yo no era un niño, un sonido que para cualquiera sonaría como carcajada vino de una chica alta, cabello corto color negro, tenia una bufanda, un pantalón de mezclilla y una suéter negro.

—de que te ríes, mocosa— le solté con cierta molestia.

Ella rápida mente cambio su aspecto a uno sereno y con el ceño leve mente fruncido, después de unos segundos me contesto — me reía de que el enano de blanca nieves viniera a las compras si un banco para alcanzar lo que por su altura no puede—levante las cejas, no iba dejar que una mocosa me insultara, si no se lo permitía a hanji menos a esa malcriada, debía tener mucho valor como para decirme semejantes palabras.

—me podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir —me acerque a ella y la tome de su bufanda, la muchacha morena parecía estar mas que preocupada. La chica de cabellos negros no dio paso atrás, me reto con la mirada y yo no era la excepción.

La chica soltó un — suelta mi bufanda, o no respondo — su mirada era peligrosa tanto como la que yo le ofrecía.

.

.

Mikasa y yo caminábamos por el pasillo de limpieza, cuando de pronto un pequeño joven trataba de alcanzar un producto que se encontraba muy arriba del aparador .

Tome a mikasa de la muñeca y la jale para ir a ayudar al joven, una ves ahí me puse detrás de él y estire mi mano alcanzando el producto, se lo di y sonreí, no pude ver la cara del chico puesto que al sonreír suero los ojos.

Pero la vos de un hombre me hizo abrir los ojos en ese momento me di cuenta que me avía equivocado el joven no era un adolescente sino un "chico" de mayor edad que yo y mikasa.

Tal parece que estaba discutiendo con mikasa y eso era un problema, me paralice al verlos, el "chico" se acercó a ella y la tomo de la bufanda, en ese momento me preocupe nadie en su sano juicio tocaria el objeto mas preciado de mikasa,

Incluso yo recuerdo que una ves yo la tome para llevarla a lavar y lo que me gane fue una tacleada por parte de mikasa.

Me percate de sus miradas era como ver a dos fieras a punto se destrozarse, rayos tuve que armarme de valor o de otra forma esto saldría mal.

—mikasa basta, tenemos que terminar las compras antes de que eren llegue, recuerda que no ahí nadie—difinitiva mente con esto la podría calmar.

—perdona mi mala visón, no quise ofenderlo —lo mire dedicándole una sonrisa pero la cara del tipo era de amargado y mi sonrisa se desbarató.

Mikasa se calmo, y empezó a caminar eso me saco un suspiro de alivió, el chico me miro con su cara de pocos amigos y hablo.

—no sabia que dejaban entrar animales al centro comercial —al escuchar esto vi como mikasa paraba su andar, dios solo quería hacer las compras normales es mucho pedir .

Mikasa estaba apunto de regresar pero me apresure y me interpuse en su camino.

—mikasa déjalo por la paz, lo importante es terminar las compras e ir a casa —la mire con ojos suplicantes, rápida mente cambio su rostro a su estado actual y dio la vuelta pero no sin antes soltar un —estupido enano —voltee la mirada y el chico frunció e ceño tal parece que le enojaba que se refirieran a el con un "enano".

Hable rápido —perdónala no sabe lo que dice — reí con nerviosismo el chico solo me contesto un —como sea estoy acostumbrado a tratar con mocosas insolentes como ella—lo mire con un telo Alberti, di un paso asi un lado y justo en ese momento un objeto volando roso mi mejilla y golpeo al chico en la espalda.

Corrió tomando a mikasa, tenia que salir de ahí ya las cosas estaban acabando de mal a peor.

.

.

.

y por eso evito salir a la calle para no tratar con "personas " insolentes, esa muchacha era jodida mente bella,pero su estupido carácter no le ayudaría en nada .

Suspire resignado, el dolor por el golpe de la lata que aquella muchacha salvaje me lanzo, aun dolía y tomando en cuenta que tuve que pagar por el objeto. Termine mis compras y me dirigí a la caja. Justo enfrente de mi estaba ella, diablos que tampoco podía pagar sin tener que tratar con " marginales".

Bufe al ver a la chica, pero al parecer no tenia la mas mínima idea de que yo me encontraba justo detrás de ella.

Page mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la caja donde ella se encontraba, saque la lata de mi bolsa y la coloque en la caja de pago creando un pequeño sonido, todos me voltearon aver incluso ella, quien me miraba con desprecio.

—mira te regalo esta lata de ...—mire la lata para ver que contenía y como si fuera

Una señal de venganza proseguí hablando—a mira tienes suerte es comida para cucho, debe de ser tu favorita —la mire con una sonrisa de burla.

.

.

.

Sasha me relajo durante todas las compras diciendo cosas como —será divertido que eren venga no lo crea después de todo es tu hermano y mío—la mire y sonreí medaba gusto el saber que eren nos visitaría, el solo pensar en ver a mi hermano me olvido de todo el enojo que me hizo pasar el tipo .

Llegando a la caja sasha fue subiendo las cosas, la señora nos dio el saldo de la compra y le di mi tarjeta y mi credencial, y justo en ese momento un golpe nos hizo voltear a ver al chistosito.

Un —no me jodas—en susurro salio de mi boca mientras lo observaba al parecer el tipo me miro y mostrándome la lata hablo.

Las palabras que me dijo, no iba a dejar que un maldito hombre en estatura de niño preescolar de 4 año me dijera tal barbaridad.

Mire mis compras y vi las zapatillas que sasha me pidió de regalo, las tome y solté mi comentario— oh gracias no te vieras molestado yo tambien te compre algo ...— me acerque a el y extendiendo el paquete lo abrí y proseguí — son una hermosas zapatillas justo lo que necesitabas para poder alcanzar las cosas sin necesidad de un Blanquito — la cajera estaba aguantándose la risa.

Sasha tomo las bolsa y me tomo del brazo

—mikasa vasta, llegaremos tarde — sasha se veía molesta pero yo no iba a dejar que me insultaran así como así.

Me fui alejando con una sasha enojada jalando de mi brazo.

.

.

.

Estaba apunto de contestarle a esa mocosa pero la cajera me llamo.

—disculpe conoce a la señorita...— mire con una ceja levantadas estaba por responderle pero la cajera me mostró una tarjeta — es que sele olvido du credencial solo tomo la tarjeta de crédito—dicho esto mire con claridad el objeto .

—a si la conozco— fue lo único que dije y tome el objeto, le agradecí a la señora y me dirigí a la salida, mientras miraba con claridad la tarjeta —así que mikasa ackerman— sonreí por alguna extraña razón y al darme cuenta de que tenia una sonrisa de tonto regrese a mi estado de siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

—Por dios mikasa que te pasa, sabes en este momento concuerdo con las palabras del enano gruñón ...—gracias al enojo que traía no me di cuenta como me avía referido al chico, mikasa empezó a reírse por como lo llame y eso en ves de hacerme reír me enfureció mas —¡ TE...TE ESTABAS COMPORTANDO COMO UNA MOCOSA MALCRIADA! — solté en un grito la cara de mikasa cambio en ese momento a una enojada, una que le daría miedo a cualquiera, suspire resignada.

—mikasa tu sabes controlarte perfecta mente, pero por dios que te paso por que te estavas comportando como una moco..—corte la palabra mocosa si la hubiese dicho definitiva mente me ganaría una paliza por parte de mikasa— ...persona diferente —la mire mientras le seguía el paso.

.

.

.

Mama sasha ataco al instante, dios el hombre se lo busco por que se iba contra mi. Me llamo mocosa que era dia de atacarme con la palabra mocosa.

Pero ella tenia razón, siempre me supe controlar, ante cualquier situación pero el hombre desde el primer instante me saco de mis casillas.

—no se creo que su cara de culo estreñido me afecto—mire a sasha quien al parecer se había relajado pues al verla note que trataba de no reírse mordiendo su labio.

Suspire —mejor olvídalo, ¿A que horas estaría eren en casa?— tenia cierta preocupación por eren, no quería dejarlo esperando.

—que hora tienes—mire mi teléfonos mientras le daba la hora a sasha—la 12:20— mire a sasha al parecer a un faltaba una media —que planeas hacerle — le pregunte mientas cargaba la mayoría de las bolsas.

—ah pues lo que el me pida, traje todo lo dispensable para preparar sus comidas favoritas —sasha levanto las dos bolsas mostrándome el contenido, la mire seria, arqueando una ceja.

—yo debería de levantar las bolsas tu solo estas cargando el paquete de rollos de papel y el pan—sasha rio sin ninguna malicia, suspire.

Llegando a la parada esperamos el trasporte para ir a casa, pero tal parece que no avía ningunos a la vista, mire mi reloj una ves mas 12:29 diablos, mire a sasha con preocupación eren llegaría a casa y no encontraría a nadie, por que tardaban tanto en pasar, cuando no los ocupada pasan hasta dos seguiditos, suspire mirando el cielo, espero y lleguemos a tiempo.

.

.

.

Muy bien por fin gracias dios ya quiero estar en mi apartamento, deje las bolsas arriba de la cajuela para poder abrir la puerta.

Pero tal parece que hoy era dia de joderme la vida— las llaves de mi coche donde las deje —toque mi abrigo pero solo encontré las de mi apartamento mire a dentó de mi coche y —maldita sea —golpe el vidrio del coche estupidas llaves, estupido coche .

No tenia otra opción que — romper el vidrio—lleve una mano a mi cabello mientras lo jalaba hacia tras .

Me quite mi abrigo y lo puse en mi codo, y en dos golpes rompí el vidro abri la puerta de mi coche, subí mis cosas, limpie el asiento y encendí el coche.

.

.

.

Aun sin señal de algún trasporte diablos empese a desesperarme, tanto que no me importaría subirme a un camión de la basura con que me dejara en casa con eso bastaba dios mandame un milagro.

El sonido de un calxon me saco de mis pensamientos podrá ser el camión, mire al frente y mire un coche rojo que estaba enfrente de nosotras, pito una vez mas y al mirar fija mente— no, no, no puede se ¿por que?—

—no sabes que no hay trasporte por ser navidad o al menos hasta mas tarde —el maldito enano una ves mas, dios no se si no escuchaste bien dije un camino de basura no a una basura, por favor prefiero el camión, lo mire seria —y como explicas el que yo este aquí, me viene volando — lo more con desprecio—no volando no es escoba bruja —me solto y puede notar una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse de sus labios—jodete—dije seca mente rayos por que rayos no se largaba.

—bien adios—dijo mientras empezaba a avanzar —pero se detuvo y retrocedió — puedo llevarte —que rayos se creía prefería caminar a subirme a su carro eléctrico de el.

—estas seguro de que entramos en tu miniatura—le solté seria mente.

—pues si esta cosa puede por que ustedes no— apunto con su dedo, mire con duda y sin saber por que sentí un calor en mis menillas —perver...—estaba apunto de dececile aquella palabra pero al ver que levanto una credencial que me era conocida me detuve.

Mire a sasha con enojo —¿donde esta mi credencial ?— le pregunte molesta, pero no decía palabra alguna, desde que aquella el avía llegado.

—a so-sobre eso ...pues solo tome la tarjeta de crédito y...—sentí mi cuerpo caliente del enojo podría sacar en ese mismo instante humo, regrese mi vista hacia el quien sonreía burlón.

—dame mi credencial en este momento imbecilidad — me hacer que al coche y el dio reversa—la quieres sube al coche —se esta burlando de mi —no voy a subir a ni muerta prefiro tener que tramitarla una vez mas a subirme a tu coche—ya era suficiente prefería hacer esos fastidiosos tramites.—bueno mikasa ackerman de 17 años de edad que vive en la valle tenshi numero 3, si dejas tu información a un extraño podrías robarte—me dijo aun burlándose de mi.

—bastardo de mi..—sentí una mano jalarme del hombro derecho —mikasa tomemos lo que nos ofrece, si solo ahi pocos trasportes tardararemos mucho y tiempo es el que no tenemos —sasha me miro preocupada —por favor tragare tu orgullo por una vez, eren no puede esperar—tenia razón dejar a eren solo era muy peligros.

Suspires, todo sea por eren, sasha camino hacia el carro la seguí por detrás, estaba apunto de abrir la puesta trasera del coche pero el idiota puso seguro—señorita ackerman por favor usted adelante—me miro con su cara de estupido diablos si hicieran un concurso de aquí en hace enojar mas el enano sin duda yo ganaría —ni loca, no ago esto por mi sino por mi hermano —mire a sasha quien me miraba con cara de no la riegues por favor —que esperas — abrió la puesta de coche y me senté en el asiento del copiloto, sasha se sentí atrás con el mandado.

—y adonde las llevo— lo mire con enojo —acabas de decir mi calle idiota—le solté en un casi grito mientras el me miraba—ackerman calma ese carácter sino mi carro no avanzara asi que dilo con amor y sonríe—apreté mi quijada y frunci el seño no loca, mire a sasha quien me mostraba el teléfono que tenia las 12:40, suspire—enanito en mi credencial dice mi calle. Podrías llevarme por favor —sonrei con cierta burla mientras el cambiaba su rostro a uno serio.

Solo me miro y aceleró con todo lo que el coche tenia, mis manos estaban en el tablero del coche por la forma en la que arranco—invecil—le grite y el me mito mientras conducía a una velocidad no acta—de que hablas te dije que no avanzaría si no lo decías con amor tu enanito fue muy tierno jiráfita—mi cara tenia un semblante de enojo— estupida tachiela solo cállate y maneja —le grite al ver que no prestaba atención al camino.

Ya pasando varias calles estábamos por llegar a mi casa faltaba al menos 5 cuadras y el detuvo el coche, lo mire con duda.

—¿Que haces?—le pregunte—ah pues sele acabo la energía al coche —dijo serio—a que te refieres—arquee una ceja—a que solo avanza con palabras bonitas —lo mire seria—jodete que eso te lo diga blanca nieves, hasta aquí puedo caminar, sasha — la llame estaba arta y al verla, estaba dormida en serio, me pare de rodillas en el asiento para moverla y despertarla pero el enano puso su brazo impidiendo que pasara por la abertura de los dos asientos, sentí caliente en un costado de mi espalda mire y caso era su mano.

—pero que ..—lo mire molesta pero en un movimiento me jalo avía el quedando frente a frente.

Me quede inmóvil lo tenia a escasos centímetros de mi, que rayos trataba de hacer. Se hacer con aun mas a mi, su nariz tocaba con la mía, sentía su aliento chocar contra el mío y sus labios casi acariciar los míos —entonces si no hablas como avansara—lo dijo delicada mente, al solo sentir sus labios moverse al hablar mi corazón empezó a palpitar, que diablos debía de concentrarme acaso el idiota trataba de seducirme, trate de retroceder pero su mano estaba sosteniendo fuerte mente mi espalda—estas nerviosa—susurro y una ves mas sentí sus labios.

Trate de calmarme—suéltame o grito— le exigí —hazlo —dijo mientras me miraba sereno, llevo su mano a un botón cerca de

La puesta y un vidrio empezó a subir atrás de los asientos del copiloto, dejando a sasha dormida enserada— maldito degenerado grite y el llevo su mano a mi mucha y me beso.

Un beso, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos sentí mis labios corresponder me deje llevar por el momento pero al sentir como aprovechó el momento y metió su lengua en mi boca era un beso apasionado, mi cordura estaba perdiéndose como humo en el aire un dolor en mi labio me despertó de mi trance, acaso mordió mi labio abrí mis ojos y con mi mano golpe su rostro seguido de un —maldito pervertido, aprovechado — me miro sorprendido.

.

.

.

Me detuve después de unas horas de camino camino me detobe por alguna razón sentía la razón de hacerla enojar tal vez aun tenia que hacerla pagara por el golpe y todos sus insultos.

La mire y ella ami me empezó a preguntar y yo le respondí, estaba apunto de salir del coche pero al llamar a su amiga ella no respondió tal parece que estaba dormida y definitivamente lo estaba, la mocosa trato de levantarla pero lo impedí tapándole el paso con mi brazo, ella me miro, me di cuenta que mi mano estaba aun costado de su espalda, al sentir la figura de su cuerpo algo nació en mi y la jale hacia mi quedando frente a frente después de ser amenazado de por ella, subí el vidrio trasero, ella me miro y yo a ella —entonces si no hablas como avanzara —le solté muy cerca de sus delicados labios, intento retroceder pero seño impedi —estas nerviosa— la mire con una sonrisa seductora.

Un suéltame salio de su boca y amenazó con gritar —hazlo —la rete y cuando estaba apito de hacerlo la tome de la nuca y la bese, sentí sus labios ligera mente resecis tocar los míos y unos segundos después empezó a corresponder el beso, la necesidad de sentir mas, saborear mas creció en mi y en la primera oportunidad que tuve meti mi lengua en su boca, se sentía tambien besarla, sus labios parecían hechizarme eran como hechos solo para mi solo míos, me dirigí a su labio inferior y lo mordi para dejar una pequeña muestra de que esos labios ya tenían dueños.

Sentí un golpe fuerte en mi mejilla, —diablos golpeas fuerte —le solté y reaccione al escuchar sus palabras.

—maldito pervertido aprobechado—tenia razón yo la bese, pero nl era toda mi culpa

—no digas que no te gusto, correspondiste al momento —sonrei al verla sonrojarse —regreso a su asiento intentando abrir la puerta .

.

.

.

—Ábrela— le grite, quería salir de su estupido coche, pero solo me ignoro y arrancó una ves mas el carro me quede observándolo mientras tenia mis manos en el tablero.

Estaba tan acelerando y el invecil dio un ábrenos si avisar, mi frente dio un golpe enorme en el tablero —idiota como puedes cruzarte de tal forma—lo escuche decir, levante mi mirada y —¡eren!—grite .

—abre la maldita puesta idiota o es parejo tu carro—lo mire furiosa mientas el me veía sorprendido—te encuentras bien —su pegunta me extraño pero al momento sentí algo bajar de mi deja asta mi mejilla, lleve mis manos y mire el líquido era rojo, el impacto me abrió ka ceja— habré la puerta dije —escuche el seguro del carro quitarse abrí la puesta y corri abrazando a eren.

—estas bien no te paso nada —le pregunte preocupada—mikasa o sasha —mikasa —le conteste mientras lo abrazaba

—Que pensabas cruzando la calle—lo mire—es solo que toque la puesta y nadie contesto en tonces supuso que el taxista se equivoco y me dejo de atrás de tu casa .

—hey idiota fijate pude a verte matado —el enano se avía bajado de su carro a insultar a mi hermano le dedique una mirada de desprecio —hey mírame cuando te hablo mocoso—grito me acerque a el y lo golpe una vez mas —el que tendría que tener cuidado eres tu —le dije tomándolo de su camisa—mi hermano esta ciego invecil—lo soltó y Tome a eren llevándolo a la banqueta —espérame aquí — le ordene el asintió, camine hasta el coche abrí la puerta y saque las cosas desperté a sasha quien camino adormilada y azote la puerta de su carro.

El solo se quedo parado en la carretera mirándome, entre a la casa y la seré espere a escuchar el sonido del carro y cuando lo escuche suspire valla dia

(pues me inspire xd y me ayudaron también mi maestra melissa gracias y tambien gracias a las chicas del gripo me alegra que les aya gustado es una motivación enorme gracias )


End file.
